Rocket and KasumiPokemon Blak tiein
by DDaunt
Summary: The mysterious Kasumi takes on Rocket from Cerulean City's alleys.


Team Rocket. A criminal organization dedicated to taking the jewel of the land, cultivating it, then swiping every last goose egg for themselves. Slowly, but surely, Kanto was dying. Celadon City had already been infiltrated by Rocket's gambling ring, and the metropolis was quickly becoming a haven for drunks, wastrels, gamblers, and of course, 'debt collectors'. In Lavander Town, homes were openly raided. All the while they smuggled their wares in and out through Vermilion City's own port, stashing them aboard cruise ship. There was no doubt, in anyone's mind, that Rocket had control of the situation. There were people with courage, yes, but these men had more—money, power, guns, and, of course, Pokémon, all trained to do anything their foul masters asked, no matter how terrible. But a new dawn would rise...with _Kasumi_, the Mist of Cerulean City.

The people of Cerulean City had always looked to _Kasumi_, the water guardian of Cerulean City, for support in troubled times. Though most of them had not taken it seriously, it helped morale to think that some guardian woman was going to come and fight your battles and heal your sorrows. So it stayed as a tradition over the many years, even as science and reason penetrated the land.

However, if Cerulean City had been aware of their guardian's true identity, they probably would not have asked her for help.

She swam beautifully. In the Cerulean City Gym, dawn was peeking in through the high windows, causing the water to sparkle as she dove in, a water flower blossoming at her entrance. As she jettisoned towards the bottom of the pool, bubbles following like her own escort, she twirled through the water, turned upwards, and kicked off from the pool bottom. For a moment, she floated there, frozen, Her red hair waved soothingly through the water, strands flowing in every direction as the water pulled on her body. She rested for just a moment more, feeling the push and pull on her skin everywhere that her yellow bathing suit would allow. Then, she spun into a straight position and began streaming her body through the water, truly the mermaid that the town prized her as. Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, and at only age seventeen, was the jewel of their fair town.

As she broke the water's surface, she sighed and leaned onto the edge of the pool, hair sopping down onto her back. She climbed up, grabbing her nearby towel and looking about in the morning sun. The gym was simple, after all. A giant swimming pool with a network of floating blue platforms, very efficient for its battling purpose, but also lovely any time of day. She smiles as she dried out her hair, quickly ruffling back into its messy, spiky, original state. She tossed the towel over her shoulder, making her way to the back of the gym, where she and her sisters lived.

She found her way to her room briskly, opening the door and tossing the towel aside. Her room was painted a salty sea blue, complimenting the contents of the room, and herself, perfectly. Above a large aquarium, where several Pokémon swam happily, a Goldeen mask hung on a hook on the wall. _Purely decorative_ she had told her sisters when they asked. _Maybe I'll wear it to the festival._ This was, of course, a lie, not solely because she did not plan to attend the festival. She reflected on her recent nights as an effective vigilante, grinning with relish. But her day would not wait. She walked over to her dressing area next to the water bed, re-clothing herself.

Misty emerged as bright as the water she had swam in just that morning, eyes sparkling. She wore a short yellow top and shorts, along with a short blue jacket with long sleeves, for the colder weather. She did not choose these for beauty, but because it was the closest thing to her bathing suit that she could wear for the day. There had been talk of the audacity of it, but then, she had never been much of one to care for petty social commentary.

Today was an important day, she knew. But not because of the festival to be held tonight. It was important because of what she needed to do. Purse slung around her neck and Poké Balls around her hip, she yawned, stretched, and headed out the door into her gym to face the day's challengers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Staryu, Water Pulse!" Misty commanded expertly, in true form, grinning mischievously. Today's challenger was truly no match.

Her starfish Pokémon twirled gracefully in the gym's pool, sending out a visible shockwave through the water. The poor challenger's Wartortle would hardly obey him, and he was needlessly aggressive. Otherwise, the guy had done well thus far, knocking out two of her own Pokémon.

The pulse hit the challenger Wartortle hard. He swam in circles, utterly baffled.

"You've got a lot farther to go with this one if he can't stand a few little waves!" cried out Misty to her challenger, who rose, pulling long spiky brown hair from his eyes.

"Wartortle, return," said the challenger coldly, opening his Poké Ball and scooping up the turtle Pokémon in a burst of red light.

"I didn't want to use this next Pokémon. I wanted to see if I could beat you without it," he stated smugly, grinning tauntingly and removing a ball from his belt, bouncing it in his hand.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Blue!"

The challenger _had_ been full of surprises, certainly. He'd walked into town a day ago, wounded badly, but refused to wait. He scrambled into the gym that afternoon, demanding to challenge her. Such a spark...she thought it was cute.

But she could see now that he was anything but cute in reality. This was a serious battler, totally dedicated. Yet he was cold, and distant. His Pokémon thus far had also reflected this. And there was something strangely familiar about the Poké Balls he was using... Black and white, with a red 'R' stamped on it.

Blue stopped bouncing the ball in his hand, opening his eyes and giving her a warning look.

"Jolteon, go."

He snapped his Poké Ball forward, bouncing straight back into his hand as yellow and white rabbit-like Jolteon materialized from thin air.

Misty stepped back, angry.

"You idiot! You're supposed to warn the gym if you're going to be using Electric types!" she yelled fiercely, shouting out to the gym, "Everyone, out of the pool!"

The various swimmers all escaped as fast as they could, lining up around the edge to watch.

"Oh, too bad," said Blue nonchalantly, totally uninterested. "Jolteon, how about a Thundershock in that pool?" he asked mockingly.

The Jolteon obeyed, spreading crackling lightning through the air into the pool. There were gurgled, high pitched sounds, and Misty watched him display the cruelty with fiery eyes. Her Staryu floated to the top of the pool, knocked out cold. She returned her Pokémon to its ball sourly, taking an offensive stance.

"I've got one last Pokémon for you, you toerag. See if you can shock it as easily."

"Don't talk, just act," he said, Misty steaming now.

"Starmie, go!" she cried, smacking the Poké Ball down with deliberate force. A purple starfish Pokémon came spinning out of the ball with blinding speed, smacking Jolteon head on, who tumbled back with the force, then rebounded, sparking dangerously as Starmie landed in the pool.

"Alright Jolteon. Let's end this sad little game. Thunderbolt on the pool again," Blue ordered carelessly.

Once again, Jolteon sparked up another bolt of lightning, this one more wicked than the first, and sent it flying towards the open water. Suddenly, Starmie rushed up from the depths, spinning with centrifugal force. It deflected the bolt, which began flying back at Jolteon with inescapable speed.

Jolteon took the bolt, rigid with the electric power in his body.

Blue was surprised. He tossed his head and ginned that grin of his, mocking her with every word and action.

"That's a neat trick. And it'd work too, if it wasn't for one thing."

Misty gasped, noticing that Jolteon had not fallen. In fact, he seemed to be fine.

"Jolteon can absorb any amount of electricity, the only electric Pokémon we know who can. Stunning, isn't it?" he questioned cruelly, watching the horror dawn on her face.

"And with the extra power you just gave back to him, I'm not sure if Starmie can take the next attack," said Blue matter-of-factly.

Misty knew he was probably right. But she refused to give in to this pompous, show-offy, rude little...boy!

"Go ahead and try it, we can handle anything you've got!" she teased, the smile spreading across her lips again.

"Fine."

Jolteon released the lightning from his body again, doubled in power. It positively screamed through the air, bright as its own star. Starmie jettisoned from the water once again, spinning fast. The lightning bolt was upon it in seconds, stopping Starmie in its tracks as it hit. It froze in the air, electricity bursting through every seem of its conductive body. The light faded from it's red core, and it fell to the water.

"You sure showed me," said Blue, chuckling.

Misty fumed, kneeling down and picking up her poor Starmie from the water and hugged it close. She held it tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Starmie. I let my hot head get you hurt."

She opened her eyes, rage fueling her aquamarine pupils.

"Here. You want the badge? Catch," she shouted to him, putting a hand in her jacket and throwing a tear-shaped badge to Blue.

He caught it skillfully, then turned to leave, scooping up Jolteon in a red flash.

"Thanks."

He left through the door as everyone watched, upset.

As the door closed, Misty realized how she knew the Poké Balls he was using.

She returned Starmie to its Poké Ball, running outside just as swiftly as she could. Blue was already gone.

_Rocket Balls, of course! Those are the same Poké Balls that Rocket uses. All of their Pokémon are so awful and cruel, I assumed they had just managed to train them that way. But... it must be the ball! The ball must have something to do with it!_ she thought, the idea racing in her mind. _But they don't accept anyone his age. He must have gotten them from a Rocket. Which means...I was right. Rocket is moving in. I have to make my move tonight. As Kasumi. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nights in Cerulean City were normally calm...quiet. However, not tonight. Tonight was a night for celebration, the Water Festival. Tonight, people celebrated the lakes and the oceans, and the Pokémon in them, through song, story, dance, and, of course, seafood.

But Misty was not interested in the revelry tonight. There were men to be dealt with. As fireworks exploded into the air, flashing, red, green, blue, orange, yellow. Misty poked her head out from behind a warehouse at a large scarlet truck that was sitting in the lot. It was difficult, but the dull city lights made sight here possible. Underneath her Goldeen mask, she watched as uniformed men, all wearing black with a large red 'R' across the chest, and a black beret, exited the vehicle, looking around for potential spies. Seeing nothing and missing everything, they moved to the back, opening the rear door. Boxes upon boxes, crates upon crates, all stamped with the same large crimson 'R' also emblazoned on their chests.

Misty reached for her Starmie's ball, thinking to end this now. Then, she noticed the guns holstered at their hips, and still others brandishing their Uzis. She stepped back further, concocting her plan.

She chose a Poké Ball tenderly, giving it a soft kiss, and opened it, bringing out her shining white Seel as quietly as possible.

"Seel, stir up a Mist. I'm going in," she whispered, looking back to the Rockets unloading supplies. The Seel nodded, opening its mouth and exhaling rapidly. A fine mist began to appear in the air, creeping towards the Rockets. They noticed, pointing their guns at the corner.

"Who's there!?" demanded one Rocket, a gaunt man, near the front. He rattled his Uzi, cautiously stepping forward as the icy mist engulfed them.

The mist was totally enveloping them. Misty walked forward, Goldeen mask tied on tight. Not that it mattered. All they could see was her slim outline.

"You there, woman! What did you see? Who are you!?" he asked, afraid and angry. The Rockets grouped together to encircle her, guns raised.

She raised her lowered head, giggling. They grunted, some taking a step or two back cautiously. She continued to giggle, then laughed icily.

"_Kasumi_."

She moved with lightning speed and precision, slamming her Poké Ball to the ground. Out popped Starmie, spinning again. Before the Rockets could even react, Starmie had attacked. As Starmie came back from its boomerang maneuver, Misty grinned. She watched them panic as they realized that their gun barrels had been sliced clean off by the spin.

The Rockets scattered. Some older, more experienced members went for their Pokémon, but the majority were cowards. They had heard the rumors of the mist spirit '_Kasumi_' and were not eager to stay.

"D-Don't move! We still have you surrounded," threatened one of the remaining grunts.

Misty did not reply to this. Nor did she move.

"On your knees. Hands on your head. Now," ordered a Rocket who had earlier been quiet, now gaining confidence. Several of them released Pokémon from their Rocket Balls, a tawny Raticate and a purple Arbok, Weezing, and not too few Machop and Meowth. Baring their respective fangs and fists, they closed in on the figure, who had dropped as ordered. Inches away, one of the grunts made a grab for her, and found...

A Poliwag, the hypnotic dizzy dial on its stomach turning. An illusion!

The sound of engines revving caused them all to turn. The truck had been started and the doors closed.  
The mist began to clear, Seel back in its Poké Ball. The Poliwag slapped its captor with its tail, forcing him to release it. The Rockets were absolutely _livid._

"Oh, boys...don't come around my town again. I might do more than spank ya," she taunted in a singsong voice. With that, Poliwag opened its mouth and sprayed a hard jet of water at the Rockets, knocking them down, dizzy with rage and confusion.

She slammed on the gas, sending the vehicle flying down the road. Streetlights blurred into a single line of light as she sped, everything else a dark flash. She lifted her mask and looked back at the Rockets, who were regrouping quickly, and blew them a teasing kiss, since she was too far away now for them make out her face.

Misty opened the left door as she neared the lake, looking around for civilians. As the truck tilted into the lake, she jumped, landing hard on the ground, absorbing the shock with a tumbling roll. The truck splashed in behind her, sinking with its cargo, and then exploded, spraying her with the lakewater. The Rockets' own bomb, too, had worked. She grinned, about to celebrate, when she noticed the Rockets and their Pokémon chasing after her. She flipped the Goldeen mask back over her face, feet pounding the ground as she fled for her life.

They chased her around a street corner, eager to punish the girl who had ruined their plans. Or rather, the boss's plans.

_I'm a swimmer, not a cross country runner!_ she thought, chest heaving with deep breaths. _I never expected a Rocket to be so fit! I may be a gym leader, but that's way too many to take on at once. If I don't find a place to hide, I'm dead._

Then, it struck her. The festival! There it was ahead, with glowing lights, a dancing crowd, and pools of water strewn across the ground. She skidded around the next corner and saw the festivities ahead, diving into the crowd. The Rockets stopped, angry as wild Tauros.

_They know the Cerulean Police are guarding this event. There's no way they'll follow me here._

But she was wrong.

They broke through the ranks of the crowd, shoving adults and children alike to the ground. Misty backed up and began to circle around, the crowd clearly parted, allowing room for the battle that was sure to come.

Four Rockets. One Raticate, Arbok, Weezing. Three Machop. Four Meowth. And apparently, no help from the crowd. However, two policewomen stepped forward, releasing their own Pokémon, two Oddish, from their Poké Balls.

Still not good odds.

Misty held up two Poké Balls between her fingers on both hands and released them all, appearing in red flashes.

Starmie and Staryu appeared first, instantly spinning into two Meowth and knocking them into the water. As Seel appeared, the Rocket's Arbok dived for it, but was batted away by the rebounding Staryu. Poliwag swirled his chest's hypnotic spiral, attempting to put the Machop up front to sleep, but a Meowth dived forward, clawing him away..

"Seel, Ice Beam! Poliwag, Water Gun! Staryu and Starmie, Thunderbolt and Psychic!"

The Ice Beam came just in time, freezing an advancing Raticate in its place as Poliwag's Water Gun blasted away another Meowth, only to be decked by a Machop. The policewomen's two Oddish launced Leech Seeds into the air, slowing down the Arbok striking at Seel and sapping it of strength. Staryu spins, floating overhead, a raw yellow blade of lightning crashing from its eye to strike the airborne Weezing, attempting to poison the lot of them with toxic fumes. As the Weezing fell from the air it was hit again by the full force of the Psychic attack, knocking it out as it the ground.

The scene was utter chaos.

As Seel batted away another assault from a Meowth with his flipper, Misty called out, "Seel use Mist now!"

It exhaled the fine crystalline mist once again and the circle area. As the Rockets fought to recognize each other through the veil, Misty coordinated her Pokémon at the edges of the mist.

"Everyone, Ice Beam now!" yelled Misty from beneath the mask. As the icy air faded, the results became recognizable—the Rockets and their Pokémon had been frozen together.

They struggled from their icy prison, but to no avail. They were stuck. Misty returned her Pokémon to their balls, strided over and smiled at them beneath the Goldeen's frown. The nearest Rocket spit at her, laughing, until she slapped him hard, his mouth swelling. For now, the Rocket would be quiet. It would not be long before he was sneaked out of prison and reported to his boss that mysterious Kasumi was really just a bratty female trainer—with, admittedly, some skill.

Misty heard a roaring sound from behind her and whirled around, expecting more Rockets and another fight, but it was applause. The crowd whistled and cheered for their town's own resident hero. Whether or not she was a spirit, she had certainly been doing a great service for the city.

Misty wiped the fluid from her mask, turning to a police officer that helped in the fight.

"Am I going to be arrested for vigilantism tonight ma'am?" she asked dryly, "Or will you let the fishlady stay and dance?"

The policewoman laughed warmly, her hands at her sides.

"You're our hero, _Kasumi_. Tonight, you go off free."

Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound. A Machop they had, unfortunately, missed had smashed the ice open, and the Rockets were fleeing, leaving a Weezing's Smokescreen behind them. Misty tried to tell them that there was no point, that they had escaped, but the police ran off just the same, trying to catch the criminals.

_Leaving..._she realized, _going back where they would go to even more cities and spread, committing more crimes, and killing more people._

The crowd continued in their revelry. The whole thing had been absurd, too fantastic to be true, and so most had regarded at as some sort of show, part of the festival. They were convinced their lives were much simpler.

_Kasumi_ would have to leave, for now. This was too dangerous. She was risking her life every other night for cheap thrills...

_And for the city_, she thought, smiling as a young girl played with her brother, wearing festive Magikarp masks.

_But I need to be...less selfish. There are people in other cities I can help. People who need me._

Sighing, she weaved through the crowd, thinking of leaving, nice though the festival was. There was beautiful music, festive dancing, colorful lights, and plenty of entertainment. Multiple people marched in a giant Gyarados dragon train, passing her by. She stopped in front of it, tapping her foot impatiently.

As the train passed, she saw a boy on a bench in front of her. He wore a red and white jacket over a black shirt and jeans, a cap pulled over his head. His face was dark and lined with sorrow, covered in a mess of tangled jet black hair. Dried tears had long since left him, and now all he had was his brooding, melancholy silence. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder, pushing at his face, trying to cheer him.

_I'll start with one person._

"Hey, you," she said to him through her mask, offering a hand, "Want to dance?"

END


End file.
